


One team

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura is not violent by nature - as long as you play nice.





	One team

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-24 11:13am to 11:23am  
> Dedication: Happy Christmas, my sweet wife. I hope you'll like this.

"You fell down the stairs - again?"

Yukimura's raised eyebrow did only promote the tension in the room and Niou sighed, trying to turn away - remembering that he couldn't due to the bindings - and remained where he was, eyes downcast.

"In all the years I've known you, you never lied that pathetically Masaharu."

That stung but Yukimura was right, of course. It had sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"Now, what do we have to do to make someone else fall down the stairs?"

Niou blinked, then tried looking away again.

"Nothing. You'll only get into trouble."

"I believe we're already knee-deep as it is. Masaharu, we are a team. And as such every member of that team is important. So if you accidentally fall down stairs, someone else will accompany you in the future to make sure it doesn't happen again. "

"Please, Yukimura. You don't know who you're up against."

Yukimura smiled.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. But they do not own this school and it's about time someone told them that. Now, you rest up. I'll send you Yanagi and Yagyuu for company whilst Jackal, Sanada and I will see about those stairs of yours. And in the future one of us will be with you just as it is with all the others. Though, personally, I think this won't be necessary anymore when I'm through with them."

"Yukimura…"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine and you'll be too. Now rest. I want you back on the court soon."

Another sigh could be heard together with a soft 'sure, buchou'. But before Yukimura could exit fully, he heard a 'thank you' drifting over.

Oh yes, Niou would be fine again soon but those people would certainly not be. Not as long as he and his regulars were around.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
